Helping Out Harry
by PoseidonsMostPowerfullSon
Summary: stepping over James' body, he gave one final look at another defeated opponent who was yet again, unworthy.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm Really gonna try and update this story as much as possibe.

I've been reading alot of these lately and i cant find very many good ones so i thought i would write one myself.

Feel free to tell me which stories are the good ones in the reviews.

Anyway hope you enjoy :)

**Helping Harry Out **

**Chapter 1**

**Percy **

_'The night was darker than usual, not that it bothered him. The darker it was, the easier it was to conceal himself, especially when he had to escape. He looked past the yard and into the windows where he could see a family of three, sitting on the couch. The young boy, his whole reason for coming to the muggle infested town, was sitting on his father's lap while his mother sat on the floor tickling his small stomach. Had he been the same age as his father, he wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. They both had oil black hair that stuck out in funny directions and the same shaped face, angular, you could call it. His mother, had flaming red hair and emerald green eyes. It would be such a shame to see them lifeless. Nevertheless he had come here to do a job, and if the boys parents got in the way then so be it. They to would die with their son. He lifted the latch on the wooden gate and gently pushed it forward. It creaked a little when he closed it but not loud enough for anyone to hear. Not that any muggles could hear him anyway, as far as they were concerned, the house was just an empty patch of land. There were only a select few that could see the house. He walked up the path, his bare feet scratching against the concrete and gravel. A sturdy White oak door loomed in front of him. He reached out to the round golden door handle and gave it a twist. It clicked signaling that it was indeed, locked. Bringing out a wand from inside his dark robes, he muttered a simple spell "Alohomora" and the lock on the door clicked again, this time telling him that it was unlocked. He proceeded to the lounge where only James Potter remained. He steped through the arched doorway and said, "Hello Potter." James jumped off the couch yelling to Lily telling her "It's him Lily, He's here, Grab Harry and run!" He laughed with malice before raising his wand and yelling "Avada Kedavra." A green jet of light burst out of his wand and hit James squarely in the chest. stepping over James' body, he gave one final look at another defeated opponent who was yet again, unworthy. He rushed up the stairs and ran along the hallway, checking every room as he went. It wasn't until he reached the last room on the left, did he hear a wimper. He smiled evilly, knowing that his prey had been cornered. He took his time advancing on the pleading Lily Potter. "Move girl, if you don't I will kill you!" She pleaded with him some more but remained in the same position. He looked down at her with his cold black eyes, raising his wand and again muttered the killing curse. She didn't die straight away, but she certanly looked like she was going to, so he left her and moved on towards her son, Harry, who was sitting in his cot, chewing on his fist and crying. He saw the boy looking at his almost lifeless mother. He pointed his wand at Harry's head and smiled, "Avada Kedavra!' He expected the boy to be lying in his cot, dead. He did not expect he himself to be thrown against the wall. He struggled against the invicible bonds holding him up against the wall. He looked toward his outstretched arm. Panic started to build inside of him. His Fingertips were becoming more translucent by the second. He struggled even more, trying to apparate, but he couldn't. He could no longer feel his hands or his feet. He started becoming transparent even faster than before. "Arrrrrrrrgh, HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP!" But his struggles were useless. His body ceased to exist, only his spirit remained._

_"Harry, Harry you are so loved, so loved. Harry Mumma loves you, Dadda loves you. Harry Be safe, Be strong." Lily told Harry in her final moments of life.'_

Percy woke from his horrid dream and sat up panting. Sure he had had some bad dreams in his life, but never was he someone else. And never did he kill someone or see someone get killed. Percy tried to get control of his breathing. He had worked up a cold sweat and it trickled down his cheek. Something about that dream was different than any other he had. "What the Hades was that stick thing he was holding? And why did it shoot out colourful lights?"

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Come in" Percy said

"Percy Chiron wants to see you at the big house."

**So for anyone who didn't get it, Percy was Voldemort. No they're not related. Yes i made a lot of what happened up, because it's been a while since i read the HP books and i don't own them. **

**Also, the next chapter will be Harry dreaming about Percy's worst day in his life. Pretty much the same as what Percy just did.**

**Please review, favorite &amp; follow:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helping Harry Out**

**Chapter 2**

**Harry**

_Harry could see cars tumbling through a hole in the roof. He could see sunlight and what looked to be a flying boat, hovering just above the hole in the roof. Chunks of tarmac as big as garage doors fell through the opening above him. A bright red car slammed into the floor and fell through it. Harry heard what sounded like a scream, coming from inside the pit that the car had just fallen down. He could see a girl. She looked pretty beat up, with a homemade cast around her foot and scratches all ovre her arms. The girl was pretty, even in her state. She had huge strands of sider silk attched to her body, as if she got caught in a giant human sized spider web. "Annabeth!" a voice said from the floating baot above harry's head. "Hear" the blonde girl sobbed. As the boat descended, Harry saw a boy who looked around his age. But looking the same age was not there only similaritie. The boy also had black hair and green eyes. But the black haired guy was more tanned than Harry, and he had more muscle. The girl edged closer to the side of the pit in the floor. The floating boat lowered a rope ladder and the same guy he'd seen before quickly climbed down it and was at Annabeth's side in a second. He turned her away from the pit and wrapped his arms around her. Annabeth buried her head into the guys chest and began to sob. "It's okay" he said "We're together". A bunch of kids had started climbing down the rope ladder and circled Annabeth and the mystery man. "Your leg" a girl with choppy brown hair said. She knelt down and examined the bubble wrapped cast. "Oh Annabeth, what happened?" Annabeth started to explain her adventure. When she had finished, everyone of them, including Harry, was slack jawed. "Gods of Olympus" A blonde haired guy said. "You did all that on your own. With a broken ankle." _

_"Well... some of it with a broken ankle." _

_"You made Arachne weave her own trap? I knew you were good but Holy Hera- Annabeth, you did it! Generations of Athena kidstried and failed. You found the Athena Parthenos!" Everyone gazed at the statue. Harry had only just realized it was there. This time a burly asian guy sopke up, "what do we do with it? She's huge!" _

_"we'll have to take her to greece with us" Annabeth said. "The statue is powerful, something about it will help us stop the giants."_

_"Giants bane stands gold and pale," one of the girls said "Won with pain from a woven jail" the girl looked at Annabeth with admiration. "It was Arachne's jail. You tricked her into weaving it." A boy that looked slightly like a latino elf raised his hands, as if taking measurements. "Well it might take some rearranging, but I think we can fit her through the bay doors in the stable. If she sticks out of the other end, I might have to wrap a flag around her feet or something."_

_"What about you guys?" Annabeth asked. "What happened with the giants?" The guy with black hair told her all about it. "So the mortal side is in epirus. At least we can get there." A guy who looked no older than 15 said "But the other side is the problem. Tartarus." The word seemed to echo around thye chamber. Harry wondered if what they were talking about was in the hole. Suddenly, the chamber groaned. The statue tilted to one side but it's head caught on some more giant spider webs. The marble foundation under the statue was starting to crumble. "secure it." Annabeth cried. Her friends understood immediately. "Zhang!" the latino cried. "Get me to the helm, quick!" The burly asian transformed into a giant eagle and carried him off to the ship. The blonde haired guy wrapped his arm around the choppy haired girl and soared towards the ship. "This floor won't last" one of the girls warned. "We should all get to the ladder." Plumes of dust and cobwebs blasted from holes in the floor. The girl who had just spoken lunged for the rope ladder and guestured for the others to follow. Harry watched as Annabeth went to take a step forward and gasped in pain. Part of a cobweb was still attchached to her makeshift cast. "What is it?" the boy next to her asked. He watched as her legs were pulled from under her and she fell on the ground. "Her ankle" a girl shouted from the ladder "Cut it! Cut it!" Both of them looked to dazed to realize what the girl was talking about. Just before she was pulled over the side of the pit, the guy with green eyes made a lunge for her. But that didn't stop them. Her legs were dangling over the pit. "No" the guy muttered "My sword" but Harry could see that he wouldn't be able to get his swrod in time (Even though he couldn't see it being a pen and all) Annabeth slipped over the edge and Percy went with her. There bodies slammed into the side of the pit and the guy managed to grab a tiny rock ledge, holding them both up. The younger boy leaned over the side of the pit and thrust out his hand. "No escape" said a voice, cackling in the darkness. "I go to Tartarus, you come to". Annabeth looked around desperately before looking up at the boy, "Percy, let me go" she croaked "You can't pull me up" Percy's face was white with effort. Harry could see in his eyes and knew that they both knew it was hopeless. "Never" his voice was strained. He looked up at the younger boy, fifteen feet above. "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?" Nico's eyes widened "But-" _

_"Lead them there" Percy shouted "Promise me"_

_"I-I will" Below them, the voice laughed in the darkeness. "we're staying together" Percy promised._

_"As long as we're together." Harry watched helplessly as Percy closed his eyes and let go of the ledge. Together they fell into the deep pit'_

"Harry,Harry, wake up!" Harry sat up and bumped his head on Ron's, who was standing over him. "You bloody scared me mate, you were rolling around and moaning. Something like T-A-R-T-A-R-U-S. What the hell were you dreaming about?" Harry was a little disgruntled. He wasn't sure whether that was real or just an over active imagination. Either way he really didn't feal like sharing what he just saw.

"Don't worry about it Ron. I'm sure it was nothing" Ron gave Harry a doubtful look, but let it slide anyway.

"So, you excited to see Hermione again, Ron?" Harry teased

"Oh shut up Harry"

**So I wrote 1500+ words for this chapter and then decided that I should make this Percy's worst day in his life. The other contender was when Percy lost Annabeth in The Titans Curse. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**I wont be updating till 10 reveiws. Bye.**

**-PoseidonsMostPowerfulSon**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's walk through camp was brisk. He had exited his cabin and made a bee-line straight to the Athena cabin, where he stepped onto the porch and rapped his knuckles against the sturdy wooden door. "Hey Perce, she'll be out in a second" Malcom said, half asleep. Malcom closed the door, leaving Percy to his thoughts. Worries had been few since the crusade against Gaia. No Titan's or Giants had been reported since the defeat. Of course, there was always the few monster's that fermented trouble. And there was at least 1 demi-god a week that struggled over the magical boundary. Usually with their first monster battle in hand as well. Everything at Camp Half-Blood was about as normal as it could get. That was why this dream freaked him out so much. If Percy had to go to war again, he wasn't sure his mind could take it. Especially if he was going up against other people. Fighting monsters was different from fighting humans. Percy didn't want to carry the burden of knowing that he killed someone with his blade. Just knowing that Michael Yew died from his actions was enough to make him queasy. He didn't tell anyone that because they would all say the same 'No Percy, it wasn't your fault' and no matter how many times someone told him that, the feeling that was telling him it was his fault, would not go away.  
"Hey Percy, sorry I took longer than expected" she said, flashing him a smile. Then she noticed the sour look on his face, "Oh, Percy what's wrong?"  
"Oh, don't worry about it." He said, throwing her one of his lop-sided grins. He took her hand into his and started walking. "It's a beautiful day today, I'm with my amazingly gorgeous girlfriend and we're about to go on an early morning stroll (To the big house), what could go wrong?"  
"Percy!" Annabeth scolded, "You, of all people should know you're not meant to say stuff like that. Even at Camp."  
"Annabeth that might just be one of the smartest things you have ever said"  
"Shut-up Percy". They walked in silence for a few minutes after that, listening to the crickets chirping and the twigs and stones crunching under the heel of their combat boots. The early morning air was cold enough to see their breath as they breathed out. Annabeth unintentionally rubbed her arms, something that didn't slip past Percy. He started to unsheathe his jacket and drape it around her shoulders and, being who she was, she immediately denied saying that she was fine. But Percy was insistent so she eventually took the black leather jacket. "Percy this weighs a ton compared to my jumpers! How do you wear it all the time?"  
"I do not wear it all the time"  
"Yes you do, you even war it to the beach last week" That part was true. After settling in at Camp Half-Blood again, Percy had adopted the punk rocker type look. His preferred choice of clothing was his black leather jacket, black combat boots and black jeans with many, many holes in them. Annabeth had to admit that he really did pull that look off. The only thing that had any color was his camp T-shirt. "Percy we should go see your mum." Percy looked at her. Since getting back to camp Percy hadn't been able to see Sally yet. He also refused to Iris Message her, claiming that 'If she's going to see her baby's face, she'll see it in person'. Percy was stubborn and sweet that way. Annabeth stopped Percy and stood in front of him. Looking into Her grey eyes was like looking into her past. You could see the anger, the grief, the sadness and the pain they held within. She cupped his face with her hands and stood up on her toes to give him a peck on the lips. "Chiron sounded distracted when he told me to meet him. Like there was something going on, not necessarily good or bad. He sounded as if he would fear our reactions. Got any clue as to what he wants to talk about?" Percy had several ideas. Percy was involved in a prank that had a lot of campers angry at him (Turns out campers don't like it when people with power over water make your shower temperature freezing) but that didn't make sense considering that Annabeth was summoned as well. And of course Percy's dream about the strange people with funny wooden jet light shooters. He shook his head no. "I don't know Annabeth". He and Annabeth stepped onto the rickety old stairs of the big house and proceeded to the door. Percy knocked and almost immediately, Chiron opened the door and ushered them inside. Chiron wheeled his wheelchair down the hall and into his study. "Have a seat, both of you" Annabeth sat down but Percy remained standing. Annabeth looked where he was looking and saw a wall covered in photos. Some looked hundreds of years old while others looked fairly new. One picture had caught Percy's attention. It was a picture of him and Annabeth smiling at the camera, caked in monster dust. Percy had trouble remembering the day it was taken. It was definitely on his 16th birthday. "Ah yes. My favorite pupils are on that wall. From Heracles to Achilles." He said. "Why are Annabeth and I on there?"  
"Well of course you are the bravest of the heroes. The most courage's. You have endured the most hardships and I respect you for that. So I put you on my wall."  
"Wow… I am so cool"  
"Percy don't be an idiot and sit down!" Percy sat down on the chair next to Annabeth's.  
"Now children, the information I am about to tell you is not to leave this room. You must swear it on the River Styx. If information about your next quest is leaked, the gods will wreak a terrible vengeance on the both of you."  
"We're going on a quest?" Percy asked. "You must swear upon the river if you wish to find out what it is."

"I swear I won't tell anyone other than the people present about the new quest." Annabeth and Percy said together. Chiron relaxed a little and sighed. Annabeth, on the other hand sat up straight, folded her legs and clasped her hands together. "What kind of quest are we going on, Chiron?"  
"Ahh, this information will change your lives forever. Should you wish to hear more then you must agree to go on the quest?" Annabeth pursed her lips. "And if I don't wish to go on this quest?"  
"Then you will anger a goddess, miss out on the opportunity of a lifetime and go back to living your everyday lives." Angering a goddess? Pfft, Percy did that in his sleep. Go back to his everyday life? Awesome, he could lead a normal life (as normal as it gets for demi-gods). Miss out on an opportunity of a lifetime? No way.

"Alright, I'm in! What is This Opportunity of a life time?"

*Line Break*

"So you're telling me" Percy said "That there is some magic school out there full of Witches and Wizards? Why have you never told me this?" Percy said, excitement bubbling in his voice. "Hold on Percy, Chiron, you expect Percy and I to travel to England?"  
"Yes very much so, why do you say it in that tone?"  
"Maybe because we have to FLY to get there, do you really want Percy angering Zeus?"  
"Not to worry Annabeth, we have one Nico Di Angelo that has agreed to take you to England via Shadow Travel"  
"He won't be able to do it, he has only just gotten back to full health, and I don't want Nico risking his health just to take us to England. I would rather fly there!"  
"What? Annabeth no! I can't fly, you know that. I've been warned that if I take another plane again that I will feel Zeus's wrath!"

"Percy it's alright, I'll get us permission to fly from him."  
"You can try, but I don't think it will go well"  
"Wait a minute, both of you, will you except this quest?" Percy and Annabeth looked at each other before nodding their heads. "Excellent, go pack your things you'll be leaving as soon as tomorrow" Percy and Annabeth walked out of Chiron's office and down the hallway, "What do you think it will be like there?" Percy asked Annabeth curiously. "To be honest Percy, I really don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

**Woops, This Has Been On My Computer For 3 Weeks!**

**Sorry for the late update guys!**

**Anyways, please review**

**-PoseidonsMostPowerfullSon**


End file.
